


Fade Away

by Sungieee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sungieee/pseuds/Sungieee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun udělal největší chybu svého života, ale bohužel na to přišel moc pozdě anebo ještě není tak pozdě, aby se pokusil všechno zachránit?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade Away

Kdyby měl znovu tu možnost, si vybrat, udělal by to jinak. Tehdy nevěděl, že udělal chybu. Jak by mohl, ten naivní teenager Baekhyun vědět, že dělá chybu? Samozřejmě, že to nevěděl a tak utekl a nikdy se k tomu tématu nechtěl vracet, až do teď, kdy vidí, že to byla fatální chyba jeho života.

Možná, že tehdy, když se to v tom jednom okamžiku všechno změnilo, tak opravdu nevěděl co dělat, jak by se za to mohl vinit, vždyť byl tak mladý, ani nevěděl, co by v životě chtěl dělat, natož s kým ho strávit. Ale věděl, že tohle je jenom jedna z dalších omluv, kterou pro tohle vymyslí.

Jistě, mohl se vymlouvat na hodně věcí, ale uvnitř věděl, že už tehdy, když utekl, bylo něco špatně, jenom tomu nevěnoval pozornost a naivně doufal, že všechno bude jako dřív. Všechno bude normální, jako den předtím a další den předtím. Ale to se mýlil. Nebylo a Baekhyun se obává, aby se to ještě víc nezhoršilo, tedy pokud to v téhle situaci jde.

Celý jejich vztah probíhal bez sebemenších potíží. Od jejich útlého věku, když se poznali až do jejich školních let, kdy se stala jedna z největších chyb, Baekhyunova života. Utekl. A když utekl jednou, tak potom utíkal pokaždé. Stal se z toho zlozvyk. Z utíkání.

 

Šli spolu do školy, jako každý jiný den. Baekhyun se jenom usmíval a šel potichu, jejich cestu do školy, kterou znají už snad nazpaměť. Jak by taky ne, když tudy chodí spolu spousty let. Baekhyun by tudy mohl jít i se zavřenýma očima.

Nebylo to tak, že by si spolu neměli co říct. Tohle ticho mezi nimi bylo zvláštní, ale Baekhyun se ho neopovažoval prolomit, měl pocit, že kdyby to udělal, jako první, něco velkého by tím zkazil. Nevěděl, kde se ten pocit v něm vzal, jenom to tak prostě cítil a proto šel bez jediného slova vedle Chanyeola.

Ani druhý mladík nevypadal na to, že by se pokoušel začít nějakou konverzaci. Spíš vypadal, jako kdyby vedl sám se sebou nějaký vnitřní boj. A proto ho Baekhyun nevyrušoval a nechal ho přemýšlet, věděl, že se stejně brzy dozví, o čem přemýšlí.

Není nic, co by si ty dva neřekli. Baekhyun šel, vždycky jako první za Chanyeolem, když něco potřeboval, ať se jednalo o radu, či pochvalu nebo jenom o prostou útěch, věděl, že tohle všechno mu druhý mladík nabízí, bez toho aby se musel ptát, či jinak naznačovat, co právě potřeboval. Chanyeol vždycky věděl a tak to bylo i u Baekhyuna.

Dostali se před školní bránu, kde se začali ze všech stran vynořovat další studenti. Zamířili k jejich skříňkám, vzali si učebnice a zase se vydali na cestu do třídy, kde jim začíná první hodina. Od toho okamžiku co se dnes ráno setkali, si kromě pozdravu nevyměnili ani jediné slovo a Baekhyun věděl, že se něco děje.

Chanyeol vypadal, více a více zamyšlený až Baekhyun pochyboval, jestli ho vůbec vnímá, jeho pohyby vypadali dost mechanicky, jako kdyby byl duchem někde úplně jinde a tělo dělalo svojí práci samo. Ze zvyku. Před třídou už to Baekhyun nemohl vydržet a položil svojí dlaň na Chanyeolovo předloktí. Mladík se zastavil a obrátil svojí pozornost k Baekhyunovi.

„Děje se něco?“ Zeptal se Baekhyun nervózním hlasem, sám nevěděl, proč se jeho hlas, tak třese. Možná z toho důvodu, že celé ráno promluvil jenom jedno slovo a nic víc, ale to asi nebyl ten pravý důvod.

„Ne.“

„Vidím, že se něco děje,“ nechtěl na něho naléhat, jenom mu chtěl připomenout, že je tady vždycky pro něho, ať by potřeboval cokoliv. Baekhyun věděl, že pro Chanyeola, by mohl udělat spousty věcí a neváhal by ani vteřinu.

„Potřebuju si s tebou promluvit. Odpoledne po škole.“ Baekhyun jenom jemně přikývl na souhlas a pak už oba vešli do třídy, kde jim za několik minut začne vyučování.

Baekhyun přemýšlel, o co by se mohlo jednat. Byl od přírody zvědavý člověk, a proto mu to nedalo spát, celý den se nemohl na učení vůbec soustředit. Všechno ho rozptylovalo. Věděl, že to nebude jenom tak něco nepodstatného. Na to znal Chanyeola moc dobře a poznal, ten naléhavý tón v jeho hlase.

Ať se bude jednat o cokoliv, Baekhyun si byl jistý, že se to zanedlouho dozví.

Chanyeol nemluvil. Po škole se vydali domů a jako ráno, Chanyeol vypadal zamyšleně. Mají stejnou cestu. Bydlí od sebe jenom několik metrů. Baekhyun se přistihl, že druhého mladíka pozoruje a čeká, kdy mu řekne, co potřebuje.

Byli skoro před Baekhyunovým domem, když ucítil na paži letmý dotek. Zastavil se a obrátil svojí pozornost k Chanyeolovi, který jak se zdálo, byl připravený mluvit. Jenom se Baekhyunovi díval do očí a několikrát otevřel a zase zavřel ústa, jako kdyby nevěděl, jak se správně vyjádřit. Baekhyun trpělivě stál a čekal.

Po chvíli snažení se Chanyeol naklonil a vtiskl Baekhyunovi na rty polibek. Byl to jenom, takový ten mlaskavý polibek, který jste jako malý dávali rodičům. Ale tohle nebyli jeho rodiče a on nebyl malý kluk.

Chanyeol si uvědomil, co udělal a sledoval Baekhyuna s hrůzou v očích. Ale mimo to v nich našel Baekhyun něco dalšího lásku. Nevěděl, kde se to v těch očích, tak z ničeho nic vzalo. Z ničeho nic? Tohle nebylo jen rychlé uvědomění si citů, věděl, že tohle zahlédl v Chanyeolových očích vícekrát, ale rozhodl se to naprosto ignorovat.

Ale teď se to nedalo. Bylo až moc očividné, co druhý mladík k Baekhyunovi cítí a Baekhyun panikařil. Nevěděl co dělat, co říkat. Nic. V hlavě měl naprosto prázdno. A než si stihl uvědomit, co dělá, utíkal pryč. Nechal zmateného Chanyeola za sebou a ani jednou se neohlédl. Utekl.

 

Vysoká škola, byla něco na co se Baekhyun dlouho připravoval a těšil. Zanedlouho se odstěhuje a začne žít jako vysokoškolský student. Taky musel pořádně dřít, aby se dostal na školu, kterou chtěl. Proto se teď nacházel v poslední části balení věcí a zítra odjede.

Věděl, že se sem bude vracet. Na vánoce či na letní prázdniny, ale nebude tu neustále, aby mohl vidět, co se z něho stalo. Vidět ho takhle Baekhyuna bolelo. Ale nemohl se přinutit, aby s tím něco udělal, protože dávno strávil právo na to, aby mohl být v jeho blízkosti a poradit mu. Neměl na to sebemenší právo.

Stali se z nich cizinci, kteří se míjejí na ulici jenom se skoro neslyšitelným pozdravem. Baekhyun věděl, že je to jeho chyba. Kdyby tenkrát, tak zmateně neutekl, všechno mohlo být jinak. A Baekhyun tušil, že kdyby se čas opakoval, byl by stále ten zbabělec a zase by utekl a to, že to věděl, bolelo, ale nebyl schopný s tím nic udělat. Nemohl se přinutit. A proto nechal věci, tak jak byli. I když to bylo ze začátku těžké, tak se naučil to, že Chanyeol už není v jeho životě.

Došli mu krabice, do kterých by mohl balit další věci, a proto se vydal do obchodu, který se nachází blízko jejich domu, aby si pořídil další. Nepočítal s tím, že bude potřebovat tolik krabic. Vzal si klíče a obul si tenisky a vydal se k obchodu. Tentokrát si jich vzal dost. Skoro to všechno ani nepobral, ale zpátky domů je to jenom kousek.

Cestou přemýšlel, kolik toho musí ještě zabalit a nadával si za to, že se do toho nepustil dřív. Kdyby ano, tak by dneska nemusel tolik spěchat, aby to do zítřka všechno stihnul. Při pomyšlení, že až do noci bude sedět a balit věci se jenom v duchu ještě víc naštval sám na sebe.

Už byl skoro doma, když ho zahlédl. Šel naproti němu a vedle něho šel mladík, který byl asi stejné výšky jako Baekhyun. Pokračoval dál v cestě a pokusil si jich vůbec nevšímat. Tohle se už stalo několikrát a Chanyeol měl pokaždé vedle sebe někoho jiného. Baekhyun ho nikdy neviděl s tím samým klukem anebo holkou nikdy.

Nejprve to bylo pro každého, kdo ho znali překvapení. Ten Chanyeol, kterého znali, nadobro zmizel a místo něho je tu on, který je sarkastický, spí s každým, koho potká, pije, kouří a hlavně se nesměje. Chanyeol se pořád usmíval, pořád byl v dobré náladě, ale teď je všechno úplně jinak. Je to pravý opak toho, co Chanyeol býval. A Baekhyun zase cítil vinu. Jako pokaždé, když ho potká.

„K tobě nebo ke mně?“ Zaslechl, když procházel kolem nich. Hlavu měl sklopenou a neodvažoval se na ně podívat, jenom kolem nich procházel a nevšímal si jich. Víc z jejich rozhovoru nezaslechl a spěchal domů. Ani víc slyšet nechtěl. Jenom chtěl zmizet, aby se na něho nemusel dívat. Jsem opravdu zmetek. Zamyslel se nad sebou.

 

Poprvé se vracel ze školy domů. Byli Vánoce a každý jel domů, i Baekhyunovi se už stýskalo po rodičích a kamarádech a tak se rozhodl, že na Vánoce pojede domů. Jeho mamka by mu stejně, nikdy neodpustila, kdyby strávil Štědrý večer s někým jiným než s jeho rodinou.

Naléhala na něho už několikrát, aby se vrátil domů. Stýskalo se jí, ale Baekhyun si chtěl na všechno zvyknout a vytvořit si svůj vlastní život, než se vrátí domů. A teď bylo pravděpodobně to nejlepší období, aby vrátil, tedy alespoň na několik dní.

Seděl ve vlaku a neměl, čím by se zaměstnal, proto se rozhodl, že si může zdřímnout. Včera se moc nevyspal a tak se pohodlně usadil a pokusil se usnout, ale nemohl. Proto jenom seděl se zavřenýma očima a čekal, až se dostane domů.

„Baekhyune?“ Otevřel oči a jeho rty se okamžitě rozšířili do úsměvu.  
„Domů na Vánoce?“ Zeptal se Joonmyun, který se pravděpodobně, taky vrací ze školy. Je o rok starší, takže je na vysoké už druhým rokem, ale chodili spolu na střední a bydlí kousek od sebe. A vždycky s Joonmyunem spolu dobře vycházeli. Už si ani nepamatuje, kdy ho naposledy viděl, od té doby co odešel na vysokou, to bylo opravdu jen málo.

„Jo, předpokládám, že ty taky?“ Joonmyun si sedl vedle Baekhyuna.  
„Jo já taky. Už se mi stýskalo po domově. Zvláštní, jsem pryč už dlouho, ale pořád se mi stýská,“ usmál se tím jeho vřelým úsměvem, který měl pozitivní účinek na ostatní okolo.  
„Jak se ti vede na vysoké?“  
„Ze začátku to bylo složité, ale už nějak jsem v tom celém našel systém a teď bych řekl, že jsem v pohodě.“  
„To je dobře.“ Pak si vyměnili ještě spousty dalších informací o tom, jak se vede Joonmyunovi a jak se měl a všechno okolo.  
„Vlastně, přemýšlel jsem, že bychom se mohli sejít. Však víš naše ulice,“ při vyslovení naše ulice, Joonmyun udělal uvozovky. Ano, jejich ulice. Není to přímo jedna ulice, ale všichni kdo bydlí v téhle ulici v jejich věku, se od mala naučili, spolu poflakoval venku a stali se z nich přátelé.  
„Sehun a Jongin jsou pořád na střední, takže budou doma. A Luhan se taky vrací na Vánoce domů a mluvil jsem i s Minseokem a ten bude taky doma, přijdeš?“  
„Jasně, proč ne.“  
„Ještě se musím zastavit u Chanyeola, neviděl jsem ho takovou dobu. Ale nevím, jestli půjde, od té doby co se změnil, už s ním nejsem skoro v kontaktu, ty seš?“ Samozřejmě, že nikdo neví, jak Baekhyun Chanyeola odmítl a taky to tak zůstane. Mít možnost ho vidět po čtyřech měsících se mu zdála dobrá a špatná najednou. Chtěl ho vidět mít představu, jak teď žije a jestli se to změnilo, ale děsilo ho to, že by jeho život mohl zůstat stejný anebo ještě horší, než odešel. A najednou se mu to střetnutí s ostatními už nezdálo, jako dobrý nápad.

„Vzpomněl jsem si, že mamka něco říkala, že na nějaké dny o Vánocích pojedeme pryč, tak nevím, jestli to stihnu.“ Zase utíká. Nemůže si pomoct, ale to, že by mohl Chanyeola vidět, se mu nezamlouvalo.  
„No, dám ti ještě vědět, kdy se to bude konat.“ Ale Baekhyun už teď věděl, že nepůjde. Věděl, že zase uteče, tak jako vždycky.

 

Hledat si práci není vůbec nic příjemného. Mít vytisknutých několik desítek životopisů a chodit na všechny ty schůzky, kde se člověk musí usmívat a tvářit se mile a když už je to nejmíň po dvacáté, tak vás to přestane bavit.

Všechny ty pohovory, ze kterých se buď neozvali vůbec anebo mu přišel dopis, že je jim líto a tak dále. Baekhyuna to už nebavilo, ale pořád se pokoušel znovu a znovu. Neměl žádnou praxi a tak nebyl zrovna nejlepší kandidát, ale musel se snažit dál. Nemohl zůstat bez práce.

Po vysoké se vrátil zpátky k rodičům a hledal si práci, chtěl bydlet sám, ale než bude bydlet sám, bude potřebovat práci. A tak hledá a hledá. Vracel se domů zase z jednoho pohovoru. A zase měl pocit, že to dopadne, jako vždycky.

Než si uvědomil, že se někdo nachází před ním, tak do někoho omylem vrazil. Dneska je prostě den blbec.  
„Baekhyune?“ Ten hlas by poznal vždycky. Věděl, komu patří.  
„Ahoj,“ pozdravil a podíval se mu do očí. Chanyeol se na něho usmál a omluvil se, že spěchá a než se Baekhyun stihl omluvit, tak byl pryč. Baekhyun si jenom povzdechl a vydal se domů.

Pomyslel na jejich minulé setkání. Bylo to náhodou, to ještě chodil na vysokou a na Chanyeola narazil v Soulu. Byl s nějakým mladíkem v restauraci a Baekhyun ho zahlédl. V té době si v té restauraci přivydělával jako číšník. Nějaké dny v týdnu měl volno a nechtěl jenom sedět doma, tak si zařídil brigádu.

A tam narazil na Chanyeola. Jak se usmívá na mladíka před sebou a bylo vidět, že nevnímá jeho okolí. Vidí, jenom mladíka před sebou a při pohledu na něho se Baekhyunovi na hrudi usadil divný pocit a nemohl se jejich směrem přestat dívat.

Nikdy Chanyeola neviděl, že se na nějakou osobu díval s takovým zájmem s takovou starostlivostí. Vlastně, jednou ten pohled v jeho očích spatřil, jednou. Když udělal tu chybu, že utekl a pak už ten výraz v jeho očích nikdy neviděl. Až do teď, ale teď ten pohled nebyl směrovaný Baekhyunovým směrem, ale někým jiným a to bolelo. Musel se zhluboka nadechnout, než se vrátil zpátky do práce. Ale celý večer měl nutkání se jejich směrem otáčet a neustále se na Chanyeola dívat, ale on si ho ani jednou nevšiml. Jediné co viděl, byl mladík, který seděl před ním.

Od té doby na něho nikdy nenarazil. Až dneska kdy do něho doslova vrazil, ale tentokrát se na něho podíval. A ten pohled v jeho očích, byl bez zájmu, bez sebemenší radosti, že ho vidí. Stali se z nich naprostí cizinci. A nejhorší na tom je, že Baekhyun věděl, že je to jeho chyba. A to bolelo o to víc. Nemohl za to obviňovat nikoho jiného než sebe.

Baekhyun věděl, že je na čase, aby se od Chanyeola oprostil a víc na něho nemyslel. Nevěděl, co přesně je to za pocit. Vina? Lítost? Nevěděl, proč na něho pořád myslí a nemůže s tím přestat, ale věděl, že je nejvyšší čas s tím přestat.

Dneska neměl náladu na to jít domů a jenom sedět u sebe v pokoji a litovat se. Proto se vydal do nejbližšího baru a než si stihnul uvědomit, co se děje, byl dávno opitý a pokoušel se dostat domů, ale šlo to obtížně, když se nedokázal držet na vlastních nohou a vlastně, ani nevěděl, kterým směrem se má vydat, aby se dostal domů a tak jenom šel.

 

První co po ránu zaznamenal je to, že má neuvěřitelnou bolest hlavy. Pomalu otevřel oči a posadil se v posteli. Nebyl ve svém pokoji. Nebyl doma. Kde sakra jsem? Rozhlédl se kolem sebe a spatřil dost známý pokoj. Byli tu za všechny ty roky vidět určité změny, ale podstata zůstala stejná.

Vstal z postele a celý pokoj si začal z blízka prohlížet. Přibylo tu tolik věcí od té doby, kdy tu byl naposledy a hodně věcí i zmizelo. Bylo tu několik nových fotek, Chanyeola s kamarády, s rodinou. A na jedné fotce, která nebyla skoro vidět, byli oni dva.

Baekhyun si pamatuje, kdy je to focené. Tehdy bylo všechno ještě v pořádku a oni byli kamarádi a všechno bylo, tak jak má. Vzal tu fotku do ruky a díval se na ni zblízka. Chanyeol měl ruku omotanou kolem Baekhyunova pasu a stáli u sebe a usmívali se. Proč tu fotku pořád má? Baekhyun by si myslel, že ji dávno vyhodí.

Dveře se otevřely a vešel Chanyeol. Baekhyun fotku rychle vrátil na místo, kde jí našel. Nepamatoval si, jak se sem dostal a ani co dělal, že se sem dostal. Ani jeden nic neříkal a Baekhyun pozoroval Chanyeola. Neviděl ho tak dlouho, tedy kromě toho, kdy do něho včera vrazil. Ale to si nestihl všimnout, že jeho vlasy jsou kratší než je mýval a že určitě ještě o několik centimetrů vyrostl.

„Jak-jak jsem se sem dostal?“ Baekhyun zněl nervózně. Nevěděl, jestli včera neudělal nějakou blbost, které by mohl litovat.  
„Nevím, ale v noci si tloukl na naše dveře a nemohl jsem tě dostat domů, tak jsem tě nechal tady.“  
„Nic si nepamatuju.“ Snažil se vzpomenout si, ale od té doby co vyšel z toho baru, si nepamatuje nic. A pak je tu dnešní ráno a on se vzbudí u Chanyeola v pokoji a nemá sebemenší tušení, jak se sem dostal.

„Nedivím se. Musel si toho hodně vypít,“ bylo to trapné. Tohle bylo poprvé, co se s Chanyeolem takhle cítil. A nechtěl to už nikdy zažít. Nejlepší bude na to nemyslet a prostě odejít.

„Omlouvám se. Hned odejdu.“ Vzal si boty a bundu, která ležela na posteli a snažil se projít kolem Chanyeola.  
„Kdyby si mi řekl, to co včera v noci před lety, všechno mohlo být jinak. Teď už je pozdě.“ Baekhyun vzhlédl a netušil o čem Chanyeol mluví.  
„Nevím, o čem mluvíš.“  
„Jistě. Možná lepší.“ Pak se otočil a nechal Baekhyuna stát v jeho pokoji. A Baekhyun netušil, o čem mluvil.

Baekhyun se dostal domů a okamžitě šel do sprchy a pak zamířil do postele a prospal skoro celý den. Později za ním přišla jeho mamka a nesla mu nějaké prášky proti bolesti a obálku.  
„Tohle ti dneska přišlo.“ Položil tác na stůl, vzal si prášek a šel zase spát. Druhý den ráno otevřel obálku, která mu po přečtení vypadla z rukou.

„Teď už je pozdě,“ vybavili se mu slova, která mu Chanyeol řekl a věděl, že je opravdu pozdě. Teď chápal, proč to řekl a jeho strávená noc u Chanyeola se začala vracet.

Baekhyun seděl na Chanyeolově posteli. Chanyeol přišel se sklenicí vody. Bylo ticho a pak Baekhyun řekl, to co chtěl říct už tolikrát.

„Neměl jsem utéct. Byla to chyba.“ Chanyeol pochopil, o čem mluví.  
„Neměl jsem to dělat. Měl jsem ti říct, co cítím. Ale měl jsem strach. A ve všem zmatek a než jsem si všechno stihl urovnat v hlavě, tak všechno bylo špatně. Ty si se změnil, a já vlastně taky. Vidět tě, jak ses změnil, mě bolelo. Věděl jsem, že to byla moje chyba. Ale víš, že jsem byl vždycky zbabělec.“ Chanyeol jenom v tichosti poslouchal.

„Takže jsem nic neudělal. A až do teď si to vyčítám a vím, že to byla ta největší chyba, kterou jsem kdy udělal. Nemohli bychom to hodit-“

„Spi. Potřebuješ vystřízlivět.“  
„A Baekhyun věděl, že další šanci nedostane. Měl mnoho příležitostí, ale nikdy je nevyužil. A Chanyeol mu dal jasně najevo, že tohle je pro něho minulost.

Teď chápal, že je pozdě.

 

Baekhyun nechápal, proč sem chodil. Tohle bylo něco, co nikdy nechtěl vidět. Ale věděl, že mu to pomůže. Aby se mohl pohnout dál v jeho životě. Musel se ujistit. Proto vešel do kostela a zahlédl Joonmyuna.

„Baekhyune, ty ses ukázal.“  
„Nakonec mi to vyšlo.“ Všude byli lidi, co znal, a všichni tu byli jenom proto, aby Chanyeolovi popřáli štěstí do jeho dalšího kroku v životě, do manželství. A Baekhyun tu byl jenom proto, aby se mohl pohnout dál v jeho životě. Aby viděl na vlastní oči, jak řekne ano, jak se připoutá k jinému člověku, bude mu přísahat lásku a všechno kolem.

Baekhyun se proplížil kolem lidí a konečně našel Chanyeola. Věděl, že to co teď udělá je sobecké a vůči Chanyeolovi je to nefér. Ale musel to udělat. Musel zkusit, jaké to je neutíkat.

„Co tu děláš?“ Chanyeol nevypadal nadšeně, že ho vidí.  
„Nemůžu pořád utíkat. Musím to zkusit.“  
„Zkusit co?“  
„Uteč se mnou,“ Baekhyun se potom podíval do Chanyeolových očí a viděl, jenom zmatek.  
„Nedělej mi to. Ne, teď.“ Zašeptal.  
„Je pozdě. Nemůžu to udělat. Neudělám to. Jak bych mohl, to on mi pomohl se přes tebe dostat, vděčím mu za všechno a ty si sem teď přijdeš a řekneš mi, abych s tebou tekl? Neudělám to. Nemůžu a nechci. Nevím, proč mi tohle děláš.“ Baekhyun ani nedoufal v to, že by s ním Chanyeol souhlasil, ale musel to zkusit.  
„Musel jsem to zkusit, vyčítal bych si to do konce života. Vím, že jsem zbabělec a že jsem ti ublížil a že teď ti ubližuju, vím to.“

„Když to víš, tak to nedělej. Nemůžu říct, že bych se z citů od tebe úplně oprostil. To je pravda, ale je pozdě. A já se za pár minut ožením. A to nic nezmění. Vždycky si myslel jenom na sebe, tak jednou mysli na mě.“ A Baekhyun to udělal.

Po tom co Chanyeol při obřadu vyřkl ‘ano‘ se Baekhyun vyplížil z kostela.

 

Nemohl vinit nikoho jiného než sebe.


End file.
